With the rapid development of display technology, display devices have been spread throughout the life of people gradually.
A liquid crystal display device is one of mainstream display devices. The liquid crystal display device comprises an array substrate and an opposite substrate (for example, a color filter substrate) disposed opposite to each other, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate. The array substrate is provided with a display area, and a driving component, for example, a driving IC (Integrated Circuit), is disposed outside the display area of the array substrate. The driving component can be disposed on the array substrate, or it can also be disposed outside the array substrate and connected with the array substrate through, for instance, a flexible printed circuit board. A plurality of signal lines (for example, gate lines and data lines that extend across with each other) are disposed on the array substrate. These signal lines extend from the display area of the array substrate and are usually electrically connected with the flexible printed circuit board disposed outside the display area, to achieve signal transmission between the array substrate and the driving component.